Ringer The Story Continues
by susie.carrillo.96
Summary: I do not own any part of these characters. I've never written fan fiction before, but the way the show ended, well it needed a proper ending. Sorry in advance.
1. Part 2

Chapter One

 **Andrew**

So tired. I can't believe this is actually happening to me. It's like a a horror movie, or a really bad dream. Bridget really pulled a good one on me. I was so happy. I should have known it was to good to be to be true. Now I don't know how to feel. Siobhan is dead. I never thought it was possible for her to kill herself. She was so selfish, and self centered. To kill herself she must have felt some remorse for something she did. I guess I'll never know.

Lying here in my bed thinking of what I said to Bridget after I told her that I loved her too, "You need to leave."

Now that I've had time to process this, I kind of feel bad. She was pouring her heart out, and I just shot her down. She was really good to me and Juliet. It felt like we were a real family.

I think she was telling the truth. I felt it and and I still let her walk out the door, and out of my life.

Juliet is in her room. She was so upset. I wonder if she's sleeping. Bridget was the closest person to her. She got her to open up, and brought us closer.

It's about 1 am when my cell phone rings.

"Hello" says Andrew

"Mr. Martin, this is agent Machado. Bodiway Macawi is in New York. Are you ok?" Asks agent Machado.

"Yes. Juliet and I are fine. We're in the Hampton's. Should I be worried? Is my er..a.. wife ok?" Andrew manages to get out. He doesn't want to get Bridget into more trouble. After all she's done for him and Juliet, she doesn't deserve jail.

"I don't know sir, were on our way up to your apartment. The doorman is dead. Solomon called and told us your wife was in danger. I'll call you back when I have more information. Stay put." He hangs up.

Oh god! I wonder if Bridget is ok. Shit! What should I do? He told me to stay put. Should I wake Juliet? No. Then she'll just worry with me. What I have done. I never wanted Bridget to be hurt. I love her. Yes, I'm angry. But I understand her reasons. Bodiway really wanted her dead.

 **Bridget**

A couple of hours have gone by since she killed Bodiway. Agent Machado and his guys never new she was Bridget. Good. Just bought her some time to see what her next move is going to be.

Bridget can't believe Siobhan is alive. She's on her way to the Hampton's to let Andrew know everything.

I know it's late but this is important. What if Siobhan was the one Bodiway was attacking when I showed up? He looked surprised to see me. It would make sense. Henry did say she had no where to go. She could have waited for Andrew and Juliet to leave, to go in. The closet looked ransacked, and I don't think it was Bodiway that did that. I'm positive someone else was there.

I know Andrew and Juliet are not going to be happy to see me, but they have to know. About the babies and Siobhan. I don't want her to hurt anyone else. If she can be ok with my death, and I'm her sister. Her twin. What would she do to them?

I wonder if Machado called Andrew back. He said he would. I'm sure it's going to take all night to compete the paper work on that case. Oh well, Solomon and I we'll be there soon.

It is still real early. I've asked Solomon to wait in the car. While I knock.

Andrew opens the door after a short while.

He looks shocked to see me.

"Bridget. Your ok!" Andrew says as he throws his arms around me and holds me so close and tight. It feels so amazing. I don't want to let go. But, he lets me go slowly dropping his arms. It feels so amazing, him calling me by MY name. Not Siobhan.

"Agent Machado called me and explained what happened at the apartment. I'm so happy that your okay. Please come in. Juliet is still sleeping ." Says Andrew as he moves aside to let her in. They go to the living room, and sit on the sofa next to each other.

Bridget grabs Andrews hands and says, "I know you have every reason in the world to hate me right now, but I came to tell you a few things.

First let me start with, I just found out that Siobhan is alive.!"

Andrew looks at her in shock, but says nothing.

"After I shot and killed Bodiway in your apartment, and after the police have gone, Solomon showed me a surveillance video of Siobhan leaving the beach, hours after we went on that boat."

"You think she's alive?" Asks Andrew

"I know she's alive. After I watched the video, I new where I had to go. Henry's.

I confronted him and he said he knew all about it. She was staying with him the last couple of weeks. She basically faked her death because she knew I would take her place. Don't you understand? She wanted me to take her place because someone wanted HER dead. If I'm Siobhan, they kill me.

She and Charlie young were seen getting into his car, 4 hours after she was supposed to be dead.

Henry said that she had been in Paris most of the time, where SHE met Tyler Barrett. Does this make sense now?"

Andrew says, "Yeah, he worked for me. Someone killed him."

"Siobhan was sleeping with him. I should have caught it then. That time we had dinner with him he called me Cora. I really didn't understand any of it, till now." Bridget says now really getting upset.

"That makes sense, I had a transfer document with my signature go missing in Paris." Andrew says

"Andrew, there's more. When I first met you, do you remember when I got a call from Siobhan's doctor saying the pregnancy test came out positive?"

Andrew nods his head yes.

"Well, when I thought she killed herself that ment the baby as well, but Siobhan didn't die."

"Are you saying she's pregnant?" Andrew asks loudly.

"No, she gave birth to twins a few days ago. Regan and Portia. Girls, and they are not Henry's either! He had a test done when they were born." Bridget sits back and holds his hands tighter. "We need to do a DNA test to find out if those girls are yours."

Andrew looks angry now. "All this time. I can't believe it all this time she's been in Paris, pregnant, stealing money from me, and shacking up with Henry and Tyler!"

"Yes, but what I'm worried about is, what if those girls are yours? Henry said she only stayed pregnant because she thought he was the father. What if they are in danger, What if you and Juliet are in danger?

"This morning, the attack with Bodiway, she was there in your apartment. when I got there, I thought it was Juliet who was being attacked. Bodiway was shocked when he saw me. I shot him and she ran off.

Henry says he threw her out last night. Now I don't know where she's at."

"Why would Siobhan want you dead?"

Bridget starts to cry. "It's because I killed Sean." She says quietly. Tears are now running down her face.

Chapter 2

He wraps his arms around her. He hates to see her cry. He asks "Who is Sean?"

"Siobhan's son."

"She had a son?" Andrew asks in shock. When was he going to stop being surprised? Siobhan was like a ghost. He really didn't know anything about her.

"Yes, Siobhan got pregnant and then her boyfriend dumped her. After Sean was born, Dylan wanted to be in his life. It took him eighteen months to realize this. So Siobhan never allowed it.

Then one day, when she was at work and I was babysitting, Derek shows up. He wanted to take Sean to a fair. I said no. Siobhan made me promise not to ever let Dylan take him anywhere. He said if I went with them, what harm could happen. So I agreed. Sean had a wonderful time, but on the way home a car crashed into us killing Sean instantly."

Now she's crying uncontrollably. Andrew lifts her face up to his and says, "Bridget, this isn't your fault. It was an unfortunate accident. It could have happened to anyone." He kisses her lips softly, then she rests her head on his shoulders.

"She said she forgave me, but it was all a lie. She hates me and wants me dead!" She says still crying softly.

They looked into each other's eyes. Reading so much in Bridgets eyes. He can tell she loves him. He can feel it. Andrew finally speaks. "Bridget, I know that right now is really messed up, and your worried, but you haven't slept at all, so go take a shower in the master bedroom, and I'll go find Solomon.

After you two rest some, we'll all go back to the city and work things out. I already called a cleaning crew. By the time we get home, things should be in order."

Bridget sighs and gets up of the couch. "Andrew, I truly am sorry for all the lies. I never wanted it to go this far. I was going to leave many times.

I tried to tell you the truth so many times, but I didn't know how. Then I started to get close to you and Juliet.

For the first time in my life, I actually felt needed. I thought I can help. Siobhan made a mess of everything.

It's not a good excuse. I guess I'm selfish. I fell in love with you both and I didn't want to lose that. I loved how you loved me. It felt like I was special, and adored. I can't remember ever having anyone that cared about what happens to me, and I thought you two needed me as well."

Andrew stands, she looks like an angel. How could he ever mistook her for Siobhan. Siobhan was so cold hearted and selfish. Not this one. He should have know the minute she said she had a twin. If he had them both in the same room he was sure, he'd know the difference.

"Bridget, I was very angry with you last night. Now that I've had some time to think it over, I know now, I am the one who needs to apologize.

You told me the truth when I asked, and I asked you to leave while you were pouring out your heart to me.

I let you leave, even though I love you.

You forgave me when you found out about the ponzi scheme. If you say that your love for me is true, then I think we might have a chance of making this really work!

That do you say darling, can we do this?" Andrew asks happily.

"I like the chance to start over, make it better. Start over fresh with no more lies, everything out in the open. No secrets. I just wonder how Juliet feels about this, because we can't do anything without her blessing. That's most important!" Says Bridget

Juliet comes out of her room and says, "Finally, I thought you two were never going to shut up. I have something to say."

"Juliet were you listening the whole time?" Bridget asks

"Yes, but don't be mad until I have my say please. Okay, Bridget the way we left things, well, I feel horrible. I was just angry because I wanted you to be my mother, and it hurt that you lied. Then, I myself had time to think. "

She sits down next to Bridget.

"Yeah, you did lie. But what I did to you and daddy was way worse. You know the whole teacher thing. That was really bad. Ten million dollars bad. Bridget, don't you see? You forgave me and you didn't judge me.

You were there for me when I needed you most. I never should have said those things to you. I feel so ashamed!"

She grabs Bridget and Andrew and puts his arms around them both. "I'd love a new start as well, and of course you have my blessing. I want us to be a happy family, I want Bridget to be my mother."

They are in this big group hug, smiling and giggling.

"Ok darling, let Bridget take her bath now. She's about to drop. She's exhausted. We need to let her rest. You need to go back to sleep as well. We all do. I'm going to bring Solomon inside, and show him into the guest room."

He leaves out the front door when Bridget grabs Juliet in for another hug. "Oh sweetie, did you really mean the part where you said you wanted me as your mother? "Bridget asks happily.

"Yes I do. I ment every word. Come on mom, I'll help start a bath for you."

They go into the master suite.

Bridget is now soaking in the tub, and Juliet went back to bed for a while.

When Andrew comes he sees Bridget in the tub. She has her eye's closed, so she doesn't know that he's watching. What a beautiful women, she looks like an angel, and she's amazing in bed. He thinks to himself.

"You alright darling? Andrew asks her.

She sits up and opens her eyes, "How long have you been watching me?"

Andrew replied "Not long enough love. Almost done? You need to get some rest. Solomon is in the guest room sleeping.

After her bath, she starts pulling out drawers to find something comfortable to sleep in. She finds a plum colored lace and satin chemise with matching panties to wear. It still has the tags on it, so Siobhan never wore it. Great. She puts it on and crawls into bed next to Andrew. Soon they are wrapped up into each other's arms, and they are fast asleep.

Chapter 3

A few hours later, they arrived at the apartment. Juliet was happy to be home. They filled her in on the Siobhan situation on the way back to the apartment. At first she was shocked, but with Siobhan nothing was impossible. She has mixed feelings about the possibility of having sisters. Maybe if they were Bridget's babies things would be different. I can't imagine having Siobhan in our lives forever. I just want to be done with her. It looks like dad and Bridget patched things up. I just hope Siobhan doesn't mess things up for them.

The apartment was clean. There was no signs of blood anywhere. Siobhan's portrait was gone. It was destroyed in the attack. Things look different. Change is good.

Andrew and Bridget get down to business. First they called the hospital to make sure the babies were still there. They were.

Next they called Agent Machado, and Tim Abergast. Bridget needed to come clean.

When Machado and Aborgast arrive they sit in the living room with the family and Solomon.

"What can I do for you Mr. And Mrs. Martin?" Machado asks. While Albergast sat still wondering why Andrew was still with Siobhan after knowing the truth about her and Henry.

"It's really difficult for me to say this, but I'm Bridget Kelly."

Victor Machado looks shocked. Tim looks disbelieving at the couple.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been here under my nose the whole time?" Asks Victor.

"Yes." Says Bridget. "I don't think you've ever met my sister.

Let me start from the beginning.

The night I ran, Jimmy kemper said to leave because I was not safe with half the FBI on Bodiways payroll. As per his instructions I went to the Hampton's to be with my sister."

After what seems like a long time. Bridget told Machado and Bruce the truth about everything. No more secrets. When she was done, Victor and Tim look stunned.

"I have a lot of questions." Victor says seriously.

"Anything." Says Bridget.

" First of all, when Henry had me bring you in for questioning, how did you have Siobhan's fingerprints?" Machado asks.

Andrew and Bridget look at each other puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I've never been fingerprinted. That's why I've never been caught!" Bridget explains

"Yes, about a month ago Henry tells me that he's supposed to meet Siobhan for lunch, but he said it was Bridget pretending to be her.

It must have been her because we finger printed her.

"No. I can assure you, that never happened to me. It really had to be my sister." Says Bridget in shock.

"Then that had to be Siobhan who paid off the maid at the Soho Diamond. I was brought in for questioning. I didn't even know at that time that Henry got arrested."

"It had to have been Siobhan who stole and pawned your engagement ring. Also earlier, on the day I got shot I thought you came to my office and said that you don't love me anymore, and that you hate me... that you found me disgusting." Says Andrew sadly. "Thats why I went to the loft to make things right."

"I would never say that to you. I would never think that, I couldn't!"

That of course was Siobhan!" exclaims Bridget.

"I know darling, I should have known that day. That's why I was so upset when I met you at the loft." Andrew says

"It's obvious to me that, the one playing games is Siobhan. But, why?"Asks Victor.

They all look at each other, and Bridget says, "It's because about eight years ago Siobhan got pregnant, and when she told her boyfriend Dylan, he left her. " They go on telling him the details of Sean, Dylan and the accident.

"Siobhan never forgave me. She said she did, that's why I came to her for help.

Now I know it was only because she knew that someone was trying to kill her. What she didn't know is that it was Catherine Martin."

Agent Machado stares in disbelief. "So she basically wants you dead." He says still in shock. They were twins. He could understand being angry, but wanting her dead? That was extreme.

"She gave birth to twin girls a couple of days ago. I'm worried that they are in danger.

She didn't want kids. She only stayed pregnant because she thought that they were Henry's, but he had a DNA test done and they are not his.

I'm afraid what will happen to them. She's been staying with him these couple of weeks, but he threw her out yesterday. She's getting desperate." Said Andrew.

"I'll have some undercover agents posted at the hospital. If what you say is true, I think she hired John Delario to take Gemma. Maybe he grew tired of Siobhan, and asked Bridget for money. When that didn't work, I think Siobhan killed John with Bridget's gun.

"Then why would Siobhan want Gemma taken?" Asks Tim

"I think maybe because Gemma was the only one that knew I was Bridget. She may have wanted her out of the way just until I was killed. Maybe she never planned on coming back." Bridget says

"Or maybe, she wanted Gemma out of the way so she can be with Henry." Andrew says with anger in her voice.

"Then why keep her alive only to kill her later? I think Bridget is correct. John probably was hired just to kidnap her. We already know he was working for her when they paid Jimmy kemper to scare Bridget." Answers Tim.

"What I don't understand is, why kill Tyler Barrett?" Asks Solomon

Andrew answers "I know. It's because she sought Tyler out as one of my employees. Over a million dollars was stolen from my company in Paris.

She could not have done that alone. He had access to special documents with my signature on it. They were stolen, and I thought it was someone else. Later Henry comes in and kills him because he was no longer useful."

Bridget says, "I don't think Henry is a killer. Maybe he was jealous, because Siobhan was sleeping with Tyler.

What if he went to confront Tyler at his hotel and they fought? It could have been an accident."

"I know that Siobhan can make any man crazy!" Andrew says

They all sit quietly for a moment when Victor finally says, "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to the FBI to give them all of the evidence. I need you, Bridget to stay put. You can't leave the state or anything like that. Is this where your going to be staying?" He asks looking between Andrew and Bridget.

"Yes, she's not going anywhere." Answers Andrew

"Okay. I'm going to put guards here at your apartment for your safety. Is it safe to say that Solomon will continue to help when your away from home?" He looks to Solomon

Solomon answers, "Bridget hired me to protect her, and that's what I'm going to do."

Andrew looks at Solomon and says, "Thank you Solomon, we really appreciate all your doing for us."

Solomon smiles and says, "Your welcome. I consider Bridget a friend. I'll do anything to help."

Chapter 4

A couple of days have passed with no signs of Siobhan. Solomon drives Juliet to and from school. Andrew is still on holiday from work. He still has one more week left, as this was supposed to be their honeymoon.

Andrew has seen the beautiful babies that are still in the hospital, and they are doing fine, they should be released in a couple of weeks. He did the DNA test that's going to take about three to four days for the results.

Things are going back to normal, but Bridget it's still worried. She doesn't know where Siobhan is, and it's making her anxious.

Andrew seems happier, but what's going to happen between them? They haven't really talked about the future. They are sleeping in the same bed, but it seems like everything is on pause until Siobhan is caught.

Juliet is at school and Andrew is at his computer working on something. Bridget is in the kitchen making Andrew lunch.

She's singing something. That, Siobhan has NEVER done. It feels like they are a real normal family. Juliet is now happy when she comes home from school.

Andrew is watching Bridget. She looks so beautiful barefoot, and relaxed. So different. She's happy. We'll as happy as she can be considering her crazy sister is out there somewhere.

I can't see how anyone would want to hurt her. She looks like an angel. My angel. Things are different now that there are no secrets between us. I want to talk to her about our future. I know I said some awful things to her when I found out who she is, but now after everything we've been through it doesn't seem that bad. I understand why she did it. I wish I would have met her first. Could have saved a lot of heartache.

Maybe it's better this way. Now I can appreciate her better.

She catches me looking at her and gives me the most beautiful smile that makes me feel warm inside. It's like she was meant for me.

"What are you thinking about?" Bridget asks

"I'm thinking about the night before our anniversary." He says

"Yours and Siobhan's six year anniversary?" She asks

"No. Our six week anniversary. That night was one of the happiest nights of my life." Andrew replys.

She looks aghast. She never imagined that he would come to care about her as much as she cares for him. No one has ever made her feel needed and loved the way he does.

He walks over to her where she's standing in the kitchen, and turns off the burner. He then wraps his arms around her as she turns to face him. There eyes meet, and she melts. He touches her lips with the tips of his finger. So gently. Soon their lips touch soft at first, but the hunger in him was just too hard to hold back.

Their kisses are getting hotter. He then starts planting kisses down my throat. Oh my, this is so amazing! I feel the stubble on his face, it's prickly but it feels so good. "I love you Bridget." He says.

Those words are my undoing. His tongue invades my mouth again, this time with more fervor, and I welcome it. I'm running my fingers in his hair, I relish the taste of him. Soon his hands run down my body, while his tongue is buried in my throat, he groans while still kissing me. Our desire is only growing, so he carries me to his bedroom and there my craving for him spirals out of control.

Later when their done, they are lying in bed and Andrew begins to play with Bridget's ring. The one he gave her, not Siobhan. It was always ment for Bridget. He wants her in his life for good.

"Bridget would you consider marrying me? I mean as Bridget not Siobhan. I understand why you were troubled when we started planning last time. You were doing it as your sister. Well I want you Bridget. What are your thoughts?" Andrew asks while twirling her ring around her finger.

Bridget starts to cry. "Oh Andrew I would love to be your wife!" And she wraps her arms around him and kisses on the lips and repeat what they just finished


	2. Part 3

Chapter Eight

In the cab Bridget sends a text message to Andrew. He won't respond right away because he is busy. It should give enough time to have lunch, and tell Greer the truth about Siobhan. She is anxious because it didn't go so well when she told the truth to Gemma.

At Sarabeths Bridget finds Greer already seated. She sees Bridget and smiles. "You look stunning Siobhan."

"Thank you, so do you." Bridget says as she takes a seat.

"Well, How is everything with you? I've been worried, I haven't talked to you for a few days." Asks Greer

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'd like to tell you but I hope that you keep an open mind and don't get angry."

"Well sure, but if this is going to be a serious conversation I think I'm going to need a glass of wine." She says

After they order, Greer looks at Bridget and says, "Ok, spill".

"Well first of all I just want to say that I appreciate what a good friend you've been to me, and this is hard to say. Andrew knows the truth, so now I'm going to tell you. The truth is,... I'm not Siobhan Martin. I'm her twin sister Bridget Kelly."

Greer looks at her like she's grown an extra head. "Are you kidding?"

She preceded on telling her the story while Greer sits quietly and attentive.

"Your really not Siobhan, are you?" Greer asks in shock.

"I'm not. When l called Siobhan, she and I were not exactly on "talking" terms. But, she was willing to help. She told me to meet her in the Hampton's, so I took a bus and met her there.

The next day we took her boat out and I think she drugged me because I fell in a deep sleep, and when I woke she was gone. We were in the middle of nowhere. I assumed she killed herself."

"Siobhan is dead?" Greer asks

"No. Let me explain. Siobhan used to hate me. She and I stopped speaking to each other since before she and Andrew married, because she had a son that was killed in a car accident when he was in my care. It wasn't my fault, but she blamed me. For awhile I blamed myself, but I know now it was a horrible accident.

She said that I was forgiven and that she wanted to help me. That's why I thought she killed herself. All I found was her wedding ring inside of an empty prescription bottle with her name on it.

I was so afraid and I didn't know what to do, so I came here and pretended to be her, to hide from a killer." She says so sadly looking up at Greer with such regret in her eyes.

Greer finally says, "It must have been awful for you to have to take her place."

"It was, but I should not have done it. I was wrong. I tried to tell Andrew so many times but I started to find things out about Siobhan. Awful things. Like the affair with Henry. Lying to Gemma. That was horrible. I'm not telling you this correctly!" Bridget exclaims.

Thru tears Bridget says, "You must think I'm a horrible person."

"No. I don't. Since I met you Bridget, I don't know,... I can see your not like Siobhan. The way you are with Andrew and Juliet. Siobhan never cared the way you do. I should have known." She says taking Bridget's hand. "Now why don't you finish telling me what happened to Siobhan." She says smiling.

Bridget wipes her tears and smiles back. "Okay.. well anyway, I came here and things started happening, like someone tried to kill me. I thought they wanted to hurt my sister so at first I stuck around to find out who. It was Catherine. She hired someone to kill Siobhan. But we discovered her and now she is in jail. That's why Siobhan "pretended" to kill herself. She wanted me to take her place. This whole time I thought she forgave me, and that she was dead. She traded places with me so that the person Catherine hired would kill me. I don't think she was ever going to come back. She was hiding in Paris.

Now we think she's in New York, Well at least she was up until a week ago."

"Wow, I can't believe all this has happened. How does Andrew feel about you? I mean you two have been living together as husband and wife." Greer asks.

She continues to tell her all about how she had to kill Bodiway at the apartment and how Solomon discovered that Siobhan was alive and how she confronted Henry and about the twins in the hospital.

" So at first he was very angry with me and well, I love him. He loves me too. We're trying to get through this together. Now Siobhan is wanted from the police because of Gemma, and we still don't know if the twins are Andrews, but we'll deal with that when the time comes. Together."

"I can see how much you two love each other. You need to be careful, if Siobhan is still out there your not safe." Says Greer

"I know we have around the clock security at home and at the hospital for the twins. I just really wanted to let you know what was going on, and I'd like to be your friend as me" Bridget says

Greer smiles and says, "You became my friend from the moment we first met sweetie."

After they finished their meal, they say their good byes and part ways. Bridget tries to hail a cab. Greer notices an old women following behind Bridget. The old women points a gun at Bridget and shoots.

Chapter Nine

Bridget is shot and Greer screams. She runs to her and sees that the old women is really Siobhan.

"Hello Greer, I see your cohorting with my trashy sister!"

Greer drops to the floor next to Bridget and asks, "Why would you do this to her? She is your sister!"

Siobhan answers, "She deserves to die!" Then she runs through the crowd of people. Greer can already hear the ambulance coming. Bridget is bleeding from her chest. There is so much blood.

" Please tell Andrew and Juliet that I love them!" Cries Bridget

"You can tell them when you see them Bridget. Your going to be fine. The ambulance is almost here. Just hang in there." Greer tries to comfort her.

"Please Greer. Please tell them." Bridget begs.

"Yes Bridget, I'll tell them." Promised Greer

On the way to the hospital Greer uses Bridget's phone to call Andrew.

He and Solomon arrive at the hospital just minutes after the ambulance. Bridget's already in a trauma room.

"What happened?" Andrew asks

"Siobhan!" Exclaims Greer

He and Solomon look at each other in horror. Andrew rushes after a nurse to find out Bridget's condition while, Solomon calls Machado.


	3. Part 4

Chapter Eleven

Andrew finds the doctor in charge and asks the dreaded question.

"Sorry Mr. Martin, We still don't know the extent of her injuries. We're still working on her. We need to stop the bleeding. Please wait in the waiting room, I'll come get you when I know something." The doctors says as he rushes into the trauma area.

Andrew goes back to the waiting room to tell everyone that there is no news.

In the waiting area he finds agent Machado and Jeff added to the group waiting. Everyone looks anxious for news.

"The doctors are still trying to control the bleeding. They don't know yet how bad she is. We need to wait until they properly evaluate her." Andrew states anxiously.

"Don't worry Andrew, Bridget is a fighter and she won't give up. I know she won't." Exclaims Solomon

"Your right Solomon. Bridget is a fighter. She knows how much I love her, she won't leave me. Not now. Not like this." Andrew takes a deep breath before he continues.

"Can you please bring Juliet, I know she would want to be here for Bridget when she wakes up." Asks Andrew

"I'm on my way. Please let me know if there are any changes." Solomon says as he walks toward the door. He doesn't even wait for Andrew to answer.

While waiting, Andrew tells Jeff about Bridget and Siobhan and all that they have been through in the last few days. Solomon already explained to Machado that Siobhan shot Bridget. His people are on it.

Waiting is the hardest thing Andrew has ever had to endure. The torture of not knowing how his Bridget is doing is making Andrew more anxious by the minute. Just to think, these last few days with Bridget have been the happiest for him and Juliet. They are truly a happy family.

Chapter Twelve

Juliet arrives with Solomon. She runs to her father and throws her arms around him.

"Daddy why is this happening? Is mom going to be alright?" Asks Juliet

"We don't know yet sweetheart. We're still waiting for news, but I'm sure she'll be just fine." Andrew says hugging his daughter. He's trying to sound calm.

Everyone is seated in the crowded waiting room, when finally a doctor comes in.

"Mr Martin?"

"Yes, doctor how is my wife doing?" Andrew says, not noticing the slip.

"My name is Dr. Henry Morgan. I'm the doctor in charge of Miss Kelly. She is stable. She was shot near her ribs just below her chest but nothing serious. We stopped the bleeding and she's in recovery. She should heal nicely." The doctor says with a smile. He loves giving family members good news.

"Can we see my mother, doctor Morgan?" Asks Juliet.

"Not just yet. Give them about a half hour or so to move her to a regular room. Someone will come get you when she's done." He says as he walks away.

Everyone looks at each other with smiles on there faces. Juliet is crying with joy.

"I'm going to put a patrol on Bridget's room while she's here. We don't want Siobhan to hurt Bridget again!" Exclaims Victor

"Thank you everyone for being here with us. I would have lost it if I was alone." States Andrew

"Your welcome, Andrew let us know if you need anything. Well be back tomorrow so she can get some rest." Says Jeff

They all leave. Solomon stays with Andrew and Juliet to escort them home.

Soon a nurse comes to show them to where Bridget is. They all follow her. Andrew, Juliet and Solomon.

The nurse tells them not to be afraid when they see Bridget. She's been through a lot today


	4. Part 5

Chapter Thirteen

Bridget is sleeping when they come into the room. She's so beautiful. I don't know why anyone would ever want to hurt her. She's so different from from her sister. Siobhan was a hard person. She never let me in.

Bridget while trying to be Siobhan, was always so caring and she let me love her so easily. It came so natural. She actually wanted me to be happy. Granted, I don't think she knew about all the problems Siobhan and I were having. These months with Bridget were the happiest I've ever been.

Juliet runs to Bridget and holds one of her hands. I come closer but I don't touch her. I was frozen. Seeing Bridget like this is a shock. She looks so fragile and broken. I really hate Siobhan!

"Daddy she looks so bad. I hate seeing her like this!" Cries Juliet.

"I know sweetheart, but you heard what the doctor said. She's going to be fine." Andrew says as he comes closer to the bed. He sits on the opposite side of the bed from Juliet and grabs Bridget's other hand. Now he has tears in his eyes.

"Bridget darling we're here Juliet, Solomon and I. Please wake up." He says gently.

Bridget slowly opens her eyes and tries to focus. Finally she sees the three in the room. Solomon sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Oh momma, I'm so glad your alright! We were so worried." Juliet says as she throws her arms gently around Bridget and cries.

"Oh Juliet, Andrew don't cry. I feel fine. I would never leave you two. I love you." Bridget says

Andrew comes in for a hug as well, trying not to hurt her. "I love you Bridget. Don't ever do this to me again! I couldn't take it if something worse would have happened."

"Bridget, what were you thinking, leaving the house without me?" Asks Solomon

"I don't know. But I will never do that again. I promise." Bridget said meekly

Chapter Fourteen

Dr. Morgan comes into the room a little while later. He looks like he has some more news for the couple.

"Mr. Martin, Miss Kelly I need to speak with you two alone, if I may?"

"It's ok we're all family here. Please speak freely." Explains Andrew

"That's all very fine. But what I have to say should be in private." The doctor looks at the both of them with a little more seriousness.

"Solomon, would you mind taking Juliet back to the waiting room? I'll come get you when we're done speaking to the doctor." Asks Andrew

Juliet grips Bridget's hand a little harder. "Momma please don't be too long, I just want to be here with you. I love you."

Bridget can't help but smile her brightest smile. "I love you too Juliet, I promise this won't take long."

Solomon and Juliet leave reluctantly. Andrew and Bridget look to the doctor.

"So, is there anything wrong?"Andrew asks

"Well not necessarily wrong. I just wanted to let you and Miss Kelly know that she's having a baby. Have there been any symptoms?" The doctor asks.

Bridget and Andrew stare at each other in shock. Not saying anything for what felt like minutes Andrew finally speaks.

"Doctor my wife has been threw so much these last couple of months, we assumed her missed menstrual cycles have been due to stress. Is the baby ok, I mean after her being shot and all"

The doctor says, "The baby is fine. None of the medications we have given your er... a... miss Kelly are not harmful to the baby. She may be released in the morning and i'll write the necessary prescriptions for her to take home, and she needs a few weeks of bed rest after this trauma. There will be a nurse coming in to do an ultrasound in about 20 minutes, but other than that I'll see you in the morning to discharge you."

He leaves the room and Bridget starts to cry. Andrew holds her tight.

"Darling are those bad tears?"

"No. I'm so happy Andrew. But what about you, and the twins. What are we going to do? Do you even want this baby?" She sobs.

"My dearest don't worry. If the twins are ours then we'll get practice before the new baby gets here. I couldn't be happier. Oh Bridget, I'm so so happy." He cries

Chapter Fifteen

There was congratulations all around when Juliet and Solomon came back. Everyone's spirits were high. Then there was the argument over who was going to stay with Bridget overnight in the hospital. Andrew won, and Juliet was going to stay the night with her friend Holland, Greer and Jeff's daughter, with Solomon.

After everyone left a technician comes in the room to do the ultrasound.

"Are you abel to tell what the sex of the baby is?" Asks Bridget

"Sometimes it depends on how far long you are, I'll let you know in a few moments." The technician says.

She pulls Bridget's gown up and puts cold gel on her stomach and uses a probe around her small stomach. While trying to avoid her bandaged ribs. Thumping sounds are heard. Then a shape takes place.

"You can hear the heart beat, this is the head, and the torso. See this, that's where the heart is.!" The technician exclaims.

Bridget starts to cry. Andrew kisses her on her forehead.

Then the technician asks if they are sure they want to know the sex.

They both look at each other and both say "yes."

"Well looks like it's a boy. He seems perfect. It looks like your about twelve weeks. Just follow up with an obstetrician in a week. Congratulations. Here's the first photo of your son." He hands them the photo and they stare at it in awe.


	5. Part 6

Chapter Sixteen

Andrew hired someone to help Bridget around the house with cleaning and cooking when he's away at work, and when Juliet is at school. He's not taking any chances. It's been a couple of days since Bridget was released from the hospital. The apartment still has it's protection detail, and Solomon is to drive Andrew and Juliet. Bridget is on bed rest.

No one has heard from Siobhan. Not even Henry who is getting ready to move to Chicago. Today it's the day they find out about the twins. The letter arrived but Bridget is waiting for Andrew and Juliet so they can open it up together, as a family.

As soon as they arrive they all sit at around Bridget in the livingroom. The maid has gone for the evening so they have complete privacy.

"I'm so nervous, I want them to be mine but I hate to think of having to deal with Siobhan for the rest of our lives." Says Andrew.

"Just open it daddy!" Exclaims Juliet

Andrew opens it slowly and reads it carefully. When he's done he looks both at Bridget and Juliet and says, "They're mine."

Bridget carefully gets up from the couch and throws her arms around Andrew and sits on his lap. "Oh Andrew, I'm so happy. Your a wonderful father. Your the best thing that's ever happened to them, so far." Says Bridget crying.

"I'm already a big sister. How awesome is that?" Asks Juliet

Andrew is still staring at the paper in front of him.

"Sweetie, please don't worry about this. The girls are doing fine. We can bring them home in about a week." Bridget says stroking Andrews hair.

"I'm worried about what Siobhan is doing. I'm afraid for the babies. I've already spoken to my attorney and now that I have the paternity done I can petition for full custody because Siobhan is a fugitive." Says Andrew

Bridget looks to Juliet and says, "Do you know what this means?"

"No" Juliet answers.

"Shopping of course. We need to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery fast!" Exclaims Bridget

"That is out of the question!" Andrew says "You are not allowed out of this house and your supposed to be on bed rest. Redecorating is to much for you right now. I'm sorry."

"Hello dad, we can hire a decorator and mom can consult from her couch. Done. No worries for anyone."

Bridget smiles at Juliet and loves her enthusiasm.

Andrew agrees, and helps set up the dinner table so they can eat dinner.

Chapter Seventeen

The next day Andrew sent over a designer to work on the nursery. Her name is Chloe, and she has wonderful ideas. She brought all sorts of paint samples. Fabrics, wallpapers swatches, brochures for furniture, even flooring ideas. Bridget and Juliet are so excited working on this project.

Andrew is at the hospital with the babies. They are so beautiful. He'd like to think of them as Bridget's children. They look just like her. After all their real mother is her twin.

He'd feel better when they catch Siobhan. So when he brings his girls home he won't have to worry about her showing up.

The hospital now knows that Andrew is the father, so they let him visit everyday. They already like his voice.

There have been no Siobhan sightings and that makes Andrew anxious


	6. Part 7

Chapter Eighteen

Andrew has full custody of the twins and they are looking for a bigger place to move to. With another baby on the way, they have outgrown the apartment.

Juliet has changed completely. She's always smiling and very lovable to both Andrew and Bridget. The change is amazing. Even her grades are great. 4.0.

A lot has been accomplished in just three days with the nursery. It's almost done. Chloe works wonders. Juliet and Bridget just has to say what they like, and it's done.

Bridget and Juliet are truly bonding over the babies room. Juliet even lays in bed with Bridget when she has really bad morning sickness. They cuddle up to a movie, and just have girl time.

Andrew couldn't be happier, but he feels as if something bad is going to happen, and he's dreading it. Nothing or no one is going to hurt his family again.

As for Bridget, he wants to marry her. In a church through the eyes of God. Something really special. Not at all like what he had with Siobhan.

Today he's talking to his attorney again, but this time it's to finalise his divorce. He already has full custody so it should be easy. Hopefully. They all have had a rough year. It seams like his life was empty before Bridget came into his life. Now he looks forward to each day with her.

To think back when he married Siobhan he thought that was happiness. Now he knows the difference between true love and lust. Siobhan new how to use him to her advantage but even after she got what she wanted, rich husband to take care of her, her place in society in the upper east side, she still wasn't happy. If she was she wouldn't have had an affair with Henry. It's obvious she was never satisfied. He sort of feels bad for her. To be that empty is a pity.


	7. Part 8

Chapter Nineteen

A week later they are able to bring the twins home. Andrew actually let Bridget come with him to pick up the the girls, in a wheelchair of course. To much walking is not good for her right now.

At the hospital there was some confusion. They thought Bridget was Siobhan. The agents in charge gave her a hard time. With proof they let her go. After that it was easy.

Portia and Regan are the most beautiful baby girls. Regan is chubbier then Portia and has slightly more hair, so they are able to tell them apart. They are about 6 lbs each. Andrew took a week off of work to help with the transition. Bridget is so amazing with them, and Juliet is a wonderful big sister.

Now all Andrew needs to do is find Siobhan. He wants a divorce as soon as possible. No one is safe while she's out there. He knows it's bothering Bridget as well.

She's going to surface and when she does nothing good can come from it. Siobhan is not going to take it kindly, that Andrew and Bridget have full custody of the babies.

No one really knows just how far Siobhan will go to get her revenge.

Andrew and bridget are feeding the babies when Henry arrives at the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here Henry? " asks Andrew.

He can't yell because he has the baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I won't be long. I promise. There are just some things that I need to clarify before I leave for Chicago." He says as he approaches the couch where they are sitting.

"Then make it quick. I don't want you to upset Bridget." Says Henry angrily.

"It's OK Andrew. Let him speak. I'm fine. I promise." Bridget says lightly squeezing Andrews hand.

"I know you have every right to hate me right now, and I understand why. But, there are some things that you need to know about siobhan. I can't leave without telling you that Siobhan won't rest until she gets her revenge on your family. She will stop at nothing. I think she is a crazy sociopath that needs to be stopped before she hurts someone else.

She stayed with me for a few weeks and she almost had me believing in her lies from the babies being mine and Tyler Berett. She was having an affair with him while she was in Paris. Please, just be careful. I know she means you harm. All of you. I'm sorry for bothering you." He says and walks away.

Later you can hear the elevator and the couple just stare at each other in shock.

They new how bad Siobhan hated them, but this was scary.


	8. Part 9

Chapter Twenty

It's been weeks since the babies left the Hospital. They are growing so quickly. Two healthy bouncing baby girls. The nursery came out beautifully, and now Bridget is off bed rest so she does the most for the girls with help from their big sister, who absolutely adores them.

Andrews divorce is still being processed. Since they can't provide them with Siobhan's whereabouts it may be difficult. Andrews attorney is getting more information on what to do next.

Soon they will be rid of her because no matter what, she is facing prison time for what she did to Gemma and John Delario.

Chapter Twenty-one

It's June and Juliet has graduated from high school. She's excited because she had her family to support her. It's a shame Catherine couldn't be there but she has Andrew and Bridget who are very proud of her. She will start Columbia in the fall. She wants to live at home with family while going to school.

Juliet decides to visit her mother in jail. She has Bridget go with her. Catherine seems different. Maybe she's on medication, but she seems to be caring toward Juliet. Bridget waits just outside the visiting room because she doesn't want to upset Catherine. Bridget is only there to support Juliet.

Overall the visit was a good one. Catherine let juliet know that she was ok with Bridget adopting Juliet as long as she knows that she still loves her no matter what. Catherine knows that Bridget can be a better mother for Juliet. Something Juliet has always wished for.

When she came out of the visiting room Juliet looked indifferent.

"How did it go?" Asked Bridget

"It was kind of weird. I don't know, she said she loved me and that she was sorry for being a bad mom. I think she still hates Siobhan, but she's ok with you. You didn't break up her marriage. I'm so glad you came with me though. I didn't know what to expect." Says Juliet

"I'm here for you always." She says as she hugs Juliet.

Chapter Twenty-two

It's a nice Saturday afternoon and Bridget and Andrew decide to take the babies to stroll around central park. There has been no signs of Siobhan so they think they are safe enough as long as they are together.

"This feels so nice. Us here with our family. I love you Andrew." Says Bridget

"Oh darling I love you. You are too good to me. I've never in my life have been this happy. We have Juliette, the twins, and our son on the way.

I'm thinking about buying back the loft, but I wanted to know your thoughts first." Says Andrew

Bridget hesitates before she asks " Do you think I won't like the loft after all that's happened there? "

"Yes, that's why I wanted to speak with you about it. " Andrew says

"I understand why you'd ask, but I don't think of it as a bad place. That's where I met Gemma. She brought back the beauty of the building. The only thing we need to do is make sure that Juliet is ok with it and we'd need to baby proof the whole loft." Bridget says with her bright smile.

Since the pregnancy Bridget seems more beautiful, and her eyes shine bright because she is safe and happy.

They continue talking as they're walking. They don't notice that someone is watching them from a distance. It's a women wearing all black. She is wearing a hooded coat with dark sunglasses. It's warm out and she stands out.

They are headed towards the bridge, when Andrew finally notices her. He'd know that face anywhere. Siobhan, and she has a gun in her hand.

"You always take what's not yours Bridget, you whore!" Siobhan says.

"Siobhan!" Bridget exclaims

Andrew takes out his phone to call 911.

"You won't need to do that Andrew. I'm not here to shoot you. Either of you." Says Siobhan

"I'll never let you hurt Andrew or the babies Siobhan!" Bridget says putting herself in front of Andrew and the stroller.

"Shut up Bridget! Let me speak before it's too late for you both." She says waving the gun around.

Andrew pushes Bridget behind him with the babies. "What do you want Siobhan?" Asks Andrew

"I want to set the record straight. Now shut your mouth and let me speak, or I will start shooting!" Siobhan says.

"Andrew I want you to know that if I knew that those babies were yours I wouldn't have stayed pregnant. I told you I never wanted kids. I assume my bitch sister told you why. I never wanted to love like that again. That's why I detached myself from them after they were born. Henry found out that they were not his and because I lied about it, he left me!" Siobhan yells

"Siobhan there is no need for this, I have the babies. I will keep them. You don't have to worry. We will give them the best life possible. Just put the gun down." Andrew says with all sincerity.

"I have nothing now. Nothing!" She says angrily " Don't you see? Everything I did was for Henry. I love him, and now he stole my money and left me with nothing!"

"Bridget, promise me something please". She asks

"What is it?" Asks Bridget. Thinking maybe Siobhan has changed her mind about killing them.

Siobhan puts the gun to her own head, and before anyone can do or say anything, she says, "Bury me with Sean."

Then she pulls the trigger.

Later they find a note in Her pocket to Henry.

My dearest Henry, all the things I did bad or good were for love. I never wanted Gemma to die. That was all John Delario's doing. I just wanted her out of the way for awhile. She was supposed to come back safe. So that we can go on living the way we always wanted after Bridget was out of the picture. I so wanted her to suffer as I do. I wanted Andrew to suffer as well because if I couldn't be happy, then he shouldn't be happy either. I'm truly sorry for messing up your life. I will love you even in death.

Yours truly,

Siobhan

Chapter Twenty-three

A week later Andrew, Bridget, Juliet, Solomon and Victor are at the funeral for Siobhan Martin. Some friends showed but not many. The babies are home with a nanny.

Bridget tried to make her sisters funeral as beautiful as she could. She even made sure to bury Siobhan with the "sister" necklace. When they were girls it actually meant a lot to them.

It was really lovely. Even though Siobhan hated Bridget, Bridget still loved her sister. She can't help it.

Some people were confused when they saw Andrew holding Bridget while Siobhan's in the coffin. Close friends like Greer and her husband Jeff new the truth. I guess that's all that matters.

Henry never showed. Coward. He has since moved to Chicago. Bridget called him and told him everything. She even invited him so he can say his goodbyes.

Dylan, Sean's father came with his wife. He looked at peace. He didn't know the forgiveness really came from Bridget. Now is the time for Bridget to forgive him.

The funeral was short and sweet. They made sure to bury her with Sean. Her last wishes.

Bridget walks up to Dylan and tells him that she to, is sorry and forgives him. He smiles sadly and thanks her as he walks away.

Bridget feels like a new person. No more skeletons in her closet. A new start


	9. Part 10

Chapter Twenty-four

It's been three months since Siobhan's death and the loft was repurchased. Now Chloe is working on two new nurseries, along with the rest of the loft, with Bridget's help.

The death of Siobhan was hard on both Bridget and Andrew, for different reasons, but it was hard just the same. It didn't really bother Juliet because Siobhan was truly awful to her.

The family is moving soon to the loft because it's almost finished.

Andrew and Bridget are planning their wedding with Juliets input. She feels honoured that Bridget asks for her advice. She is involved with the whole project.

Since the loft is almost finished they plan to have the reception there and get married at a church. Bridget doesn't want to wait much longer because she is really showing. The sooner the better.

Chapter Twenty-five

The wedding is in two days and Bridget is so nervous. Not because she doesn't want to marry Andrew, she's afraid that she's not good enough for him.

The wedding mass will take place at St. Ignatius Loyola Catholic church on park ave. It's so beautiful with its grand paintings on the ceilings and a wall of organ pipes. It's a bit dark inside but once the flowers are there it will brighten it up. Then to the loft to celebrate with their closest friends.

Juliet is excited about being the maid of honor. She will be beautiful.

As Andrew gets home from work, he brings with him the mail. Without looking at the stack he places it on the desk and greets Bridget, who is feeding Portia while Regan sleeps.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" He asks while he kisses her on the lips so tenderly.

"Great Andrew, the girls are such good babies. I love just being with them." She says quietly so Regan doesn't wake.

"Is juliet home from school yet? He asks

"No. She went over to Holland's to see how her bridesmaid dress fits. Juliet wants everything to be perfect."

"How are you feeling? You look stressed." Asks Andrew

"Well planning a wedding and taking care of two babies isn't easy, but I don't mind. That's why we have a wedding planner."

The theme of the wedding is simple but elegant. White peonies and candlelight everywhere. Romantic at its best. Bridget chose, with the help of Juliet a Pnina Tornai Sweetheart ball gown in satin. It's high waste hides Bridget's baby bump. Juliet's dress is an A line plum colored empire waist floor length gown, and Holland's dress is a shade lighter then Juliet's with a halter top. Almost the same, but since Juliet is the made of honour she must stand out.

The twins are staying with the nanny during the wedding, although Bridget would love for them to be there, they are still to young.

Having the babies home with them makes Bridget so happy. Andrew decided that Bridget should adopt the babies and Juliet, so she can be their true mother and when the twins are old enough to understand they will explain the truth about Siobhan. Only the good things anyway.

"I spoke with our attorney today and he will be sending the necessary documents for you to sign, then we wait for Catherine to do her part. She said she wasn't going to give us any problems, but we can only hope." Says Andrew

"I can't wait. I'm so excited about the adoptions! It's like Christmas." She says "I'm so glad that Juliet is happy about the adoption. I know she really wanted Catherine to be a good mom, I just hope that I can be for her sake."

"You already are a good mother. That, you don't have to worry about." Says Andrew.

"Did we get anything in the mail today?" Asks Bridget

Andrew sifts through letters when he comes to a post card. It says on the front "Having a wonderful time in the Bahamas. Wish you were here." And on the back it just says "4 months sober".

"Here's a postcard. I think it's from Malcolm ward." Says Andrew

Bridget takes the postcard and says, "That means he's alive Andrew. I'm so glad! I thought he was dead. There's no return address. I don't think he knows that Bodiway is dead."

"I guess he took my advice on starting over. It seems like he's doing good. He deserves it." Andrew says

"If anyone deserves to be happy, it's Malcolm. He's done so much for me." Bridget puts the now sleeping baby in the bassinet with her sister.

Then she goes over to Andrew and sits on his lap. She kisses him carefully at first, then the fire ignites between them. Almost immediately he had her laying on the couch under him. There kisses became more fervent. He traced kisses down her throat. Murmuring his love for her. Her hair became loose and her hands are roaming his back. Soon their passion explodes. They don't even care if someone walks in. The babies are asleep. And they take full advantage that their home alone at the moment. Soon they became lost in each other. Without a care in the world.


	10. Part 11

Chapter Twenty-six

It's the day of the wedding and Bridget is surprisingly calm. Andrew on the other hand is a nervous wreck. He hopes he can make Bridget happy.

The adoption was finalized yesterday and Bridget is officially the mother of three beautiful daughters. She couldn't be happier. This is truly the best day of her life. She is about to marry the love of her life and has the family she always dreamt of.

Andrew stayed at Solomon's house last night and Bridget and the girls stayed at the loft. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and they aren't taking any chances with their future.

They are all moved in. The party planners arrived early this morning. Working fast, it looks like a dream.

Andrew chose Jeff to be his best man. They have been good friends for a long time.

All of New York society is here, including Tim Aborgast and Victor Machado of the FBI. He decided to stay in New York. There is nothing back in Wyoming for him.

Bridget doesn't know half of these people but is happy to share her special day with Andrews friends.

The church looks absolutely beautiful. The flowers and candles make it unbelievable.

Everyone is seated and Andrew and Jeff are up front waiting for the bride.

Chapter Twenty-seven

The music starts, Pachelbels Canon. Soon Holland makes her way down the aisle, then Juliet. She looks so beautiful. Then the music changes to the wedding March. Bridget on Solomon's arm walks down the aisle. As soon as she sees Andrew in his wedding finery her heart melts. She can see he has tears in his eyes. Her eyes are focused on Andrews. She's walking towards her future, her dreams are coming true.

Solomon takes Bridget's hand and places it in Andrew's. The priest begins the nuptials.

There isn't a dry eye in the whole of the church by the time the ceremony is over.

The kiss was a passionate kiss, but appropriate for church. A magical start for their futures.

After taking pictures the wedding party meet at the loft to celebrate.

The reception is going to be talked about for some time. It was spectacular. It went off without a single hitch. Nothing and no one spoiled the evenings festivities.


	11. Part 12

Chapter Twenty-eight

The newly wedded couple decided to take the kids and the nanny to the beach house in the Hampton's. Bridget didn't want to part from the girls and thought that they could all use a break.

"How are you feeling darling?" Andrew asks Bridget over breakfast the next morning.

"My morning sickness isn't too bad, and I am very tired. But considering I'm about 6 months pregnant, it's expected. Today I just want to relax and veg out in front of the tv with a great movie and my loving husband, and children. That sounds like heaven to me." She says. Bridget can't get used to Andrew calling her by her real name and not Siobhan.

They stay in the Hampton's for two weeks and its time to go home, Andrew has to go back to work at Martin/Abrogast. Juliet doesn't start Columbia until the fall, so she'll help with the babies while Andrew works. They still have a maid and a nanny for when they all do something together. Bridget prefers to take care of the girls herself.

It was a wonderful trip with the whole family. Just what Juliet wanted.

Chapter Twenty-nine

The family gets back to a regular routine. Bridget's pregnancy is showing more each day. Her morning sickness is getting better. Andrew comes straight home everyday after work. He loves being with his family.

When he gets home he brings up the mail and there's another postcard from Malcolm.

" Here's another postcard from Malcolm. It's says "Doing great, ill keep in touch", see darling he's fine." Andrew says

Bridget smiles for him that special smile that is reserved only for him.

"Our lives feel too good to be true. I feel like something can go wrong at any time." She says a bit melancholy.

"Darling, there's no one else who can hurt us. Siobhan is dead, and Catherine will stay in prison for a very long time." He says

"I know, I guess I have to get used to being safe. I just worry about the kids. I'm so glad that Juliet chose to stay in New York for school. I just got her, I don't want to loose her.

Enough with the sad talk. How was work today?" Bridget asks

"Fine. It's hard for Tim, he hated Siobhan so much that it's hard for him to see me so happy with you. He will get over it though, don't you worry. Business is doing very well since Tim came and took Olivia's place. It's doing better then before. Where ever she is she's got to be pissed off that she missed out on this opportunity to work with Tim Abergast." Exclaims Andrew

"I'm so glad. I wonder what Olivia is doing now. She can't be hiding at Catherine's sisters rental still." Bridget says bitterly


	12. Part 13

Chapter Thirty

It's almost near the end of Bridget's pregnancy. She's thirty-eight weeks. The baby is growing big and healthy. This is Bridget's first pregnancy so she really doesn't know what to expect. She helped Siobhan out when she was pregnant with Sean but it's hardly the same thing.

Everyone spoils bridget, including Greer. So far everything is wonderful, but Bridget can't help feeling like something bad is coming. Andrew feels the same, but he keeps it to his self. He Doesn't want to worry bridget.

The twins are doing wonderfully, and so is Juliet. With the due date coming up Andrew has been coming home early from work everyday. Tim doesn't mind. For him family is what's most important.

Bridget has been feeling crampy but the doctor says it's just Braxton hicks. It feels like contractions, but isnt. Everyone looks at bridget likes she's a ticking time bomb. It makes her feel uneasy.

Her belly is so big that its hard to take care of the twins. So she reluctantly let's the nanny do her job. She misses them terribly. Their cute chubby arms and legs. They love her so much. Their faces light up when they see her. It's so wonderful to be a mother.

Bridget can't wait till this baby is out of her. She feels awkward looking and uncomfortable. She's been having this dull back ache ask day, but she doesn't want to tell anyone because it's probably the Braxton hicks.

Andrew is on his way home from work and Juliet is in her room talking to some boy on the phone.

Bridget pops into the bedroom to freshen up before Andrew arrives. She wants to look her best, even though she feels like she weighs a ton and looks like a whale. The doctor says that her baby weight is perfect. Seeing herself in the mirror tells her differently.

Chapter Thirty-one

Everyone is at the dinner table, including Juliet. The nanny is with the babies.

"Darling, are you feeling OK? You look pale." Asks Andrew

"I'm fine. Just tired. It's not easy carrying all this extra weight around. Besides this is my first pregnancy. Maybe on the next one I'll be a pro." She says waving off his worries.

"You need to tell me everything bridget. I can't help you if you won't share with me. Now I know something is wrong. Please tell me." He begs.

"Mom you've been really quiet today and napping alot. I'm with daddy. How are you?" Juliet says grabbing Bridget's hand giving her a light squeeze.

"I love you both and I don't want to worry you if it's nothing. Today I've had a dull back ache, that's all. It just seems like it's getting a little more intense. It's nothing. Really." She says trying to smile.

Juliet and Andrew look at each other in horror.

"You mean you've been in pain all day sweetheart? "Andrew asks

"Yes, I'm sure it's just the baby dropping into position. It's normal. I think." Bridget answers.

Chapter Thirty-two

On the way to the hospital Bridget is still saying they were making a big deal and that she's sorry if this was all for nothing.

Andrew and Juliet don't care if they are wasting their time, they just want to make sure everything is ok.

With Solomon driving them in the limo Andrew can relax a bit. He can concentrate on Bridget. Juliet is rubbing her back while Andrew massages Bridget's feet. He wants her to be relaxed with no worries. Easy as possible for Bridget.

Soon they arrive at the hospital and Solomon runs around the limo to open the door for them. You can tell he's really nervous.

Juliet runs to grab a wheel chair and brings it back to her parents.

"I'm going to find somewhere to park this, then I'll come looking for you. Ok" He says a little too excited. He runs back to the front of the limo to find parking.

Andrew pushes the reluctant Bridget into the hospital with Juliet by their side.


	13. Part 14

_**Chapter Thirty-three**_

In the hospital they rush Bridget into an evaluation room. Andrew and Juliet have to wait until she's properly situated.

Bridget still thinks they are over reacting. She's not due for a couple of weeks.

Once Bridget is situated in a labor room to herself a doctor comes in.

"Mr and Mrs Martin I'm Dr. Green, the obgyn on call. Let's see what's going on shall we?" She says as she puts on a pair of sterile gloves.

Bridget is already hooked up to monitors and the babies heat beat seems loud.

"It looks like your about 6 centimeters dilated. It says here you've been experiencing pain since this morning. Get ready people your about to be parents." She says taking off her gloves.

"Doctor is the baby ok, is he under stress? " asks Andrew

She looks at the worried couple before she answers. "Everything seems to be in order, I'll contact your doctor. If for some reason your doctor can't be here, do you have a problem with me delivering you're child? "

They both answer at the same time, "no ". The doctor smiles and walks out of the room.

 ** _Chapter Thirty-four_**

Three hours later Andrew comes out of the delivery room to notify Juliet and Solomon that the baby was here and in perfect health. Bridget is doing well and is in high spirits. They were very happy. Andrew said he'd come get them when they move Bridget to a regular room to recover.

When Bridget is in her private room Andrew brings in Juliet and Solomon to see the new baby.

"How are you feeling Bridget?" Asked Solomon giving Bridget a hug.

"Tired and I feel relieved that there were no complications." She says.

"Congratulations mom! Technically this is your first child." Juliet says

"No Juliet, I became a mom when you came home from boarding school. I love you so much. Thank you for letting be your mother." With tears in her eyes she hugs Juliet.

"Can I hold my brother now?" She says with her arms out stretched.

Andrew picks the baby up from his crib and places him in her arms.

"Oh he is so beautiful. He sort of looks like porta and Regan, you know when they were born. How big was he?" She asks

"7lbs. 13 ounces. 21 in. Healthy baby." Andrew proudly says.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm so happy that everything worked out. I'm glad I was part of your happiness." Solomon says seriously.

"We couldn't have done it with out you, and we really appreciate all you have done for us and consider you a part of our family." Andrew says

"On that note we would like to ask the both of you to be his godparents."

Juliet jumps up and says, "Me, really. Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a God mother!"

"I would be honored." Says Solomon.

"Our family is now complete. This is the happiest day of my life. I don't think life can get any better." Bridget says

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives, we won't waste our chance of making it the best we can. As long as we do it together." Andrew says

 **And that truly is the beginning of their lives..**...


End file.
